1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid-suctioning tank and a droplet discharge device provided with the liquid-suctioning tank, in which a liquid is suctioned via a liquid-suctioning object and trapped by using a suction device to apply negative pressure to an upper space.
2. Related Art
Liquid-suctioning tanks (recovery tanks) known in the art and described as above have a liquid inflow port that is in communication with liquid in the tank, and a gas outflow port that is connected to a suction device and is in communication with the space above the surface of the liquid (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2008-80209).